


Double Trouble

by bellacatbee



Series: Baby Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Kid Fic, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they have three boys, Castiel really wants to try for a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the SPN Kink Meme.

“I told you, Cas,” Dean says, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s sweat dampened curls. “Three boys. It’s Winchester genetics.”

The hospital room is filled with cards and flowers, balloons and baskets of fruits. All of them are gifts from friends and well-wishes, congratulating them on the birth of their third son. 

“I know,” Castiel says, looking down at the baby asleep in his arms. He smiles, tired and proud. “I wouldn’t change him for the world.”

Dean gets up then, finding a nurse and seeing about getting them checked out and ready to go home. Everything to do with the birth had gone smoothly. Castiel had gone into labour the morning before. Dean had driven their eldest two over to Sam’s and then gone on with Cas to the hospital. They both knew the drill after two previous pregnancies. Castiel had been wheeled into the operating theatre and now here they were, with baby number three. 

Dean wants to get Castiel home. He wants to pick up his boys and introduce them to their new baby brother and he wants the family all together under one roof. 

Luckily, it doesn’t take him very long to find a doctor who’s happy to agree that Castiel can go home. Castiel heals quickly, almost miraculously so. Dean’s a devoted husband and dad. There’s nowhere better that Castiel could be than recovering at home with his family. 

Dean drives them home extra slow, mindful of the precious cargo in the carrycot on the backseat, but the new baby sleeps soundly all the way home. 

**

“I really do want a girl,” Castiel says one morning. He has the baby tucked into the crook of his arm, feeding from him and Dean’s been watching them lazily. He’s already dropped the two older boys off at their playgroup and this is his special time when it’s just him and Cas and the new boy. After the feed, they’ll put the baby down for a nap and then it will be Dean’s turn to suck at Castiel’s nipples. 

“Yeah?” Dean looks up, into Castiel’s eyes. “We can try for a girl, Cas.”

“I’d like that,” Castiel agrees, shifting the baby slightly so he’s more comfortable to hold.

“Okay, so when this little one’s a bit older, we’ll start trying again.”

It’s only been three weeks since they bought the baby back from the hospital. They’ve only just started having sex again. The doctor suggested waiting at least six weeks but neither Dean nor Cas can wait that long. Even so, Dean’s reluctant to think about knocking Castiel up again in such a short space of time even though he loves the way Castiel’s belly swells when he’s pregnant. He’s being careful, using condoms when they’re together. He loves Castiel and he wants to look after him. 

“I don’t want to wait,” Castiel says softly. “I’m ready.”

Dean stares at him, looking for any hint of uncertainty in Castiel’s eyes but there’s nothing there but hope and longing. Dean knows he can’t deny Castiel anything. He loves him too much. 

“Right then,” he says, shifting in his chair because he’s getting hard just thinking about what they’re going to do. Dean uses condoms when he’s being good but nothing is as good as the feel of skin on skin. He can’t wait to get Castiel on his cock, bouncing up and down and begging for Dean to come, to fill him up and get him pregnant all over again. 

He waits, as patient as he can, for the baby to drink his fill. He pads upstairs quietly behind Castiel, hums along with the lullaby as Cas tucks the little boy into bed. He tells his son he loves him and pulls the curtains shut. He closes the door quietly behind them and pins Castiel to the wall. He presses a hand to Castiel’s mouth, murmurs that they “have to be quiet, they don’t want to wake the baby”, and then fucks him right there. 

They manage to make it to the bedroom for the second round. 

**

“You and Cas are trying again?” Sam asks, grimacing as a soft plush ball hits him above the eye. He’s had much worse hits than that, but not for a long time. They haven’t had to worry about demons and monsters for years now.

“Don’t throw things at uncle Sam,” Dean tells his oldest. They’re at the soft play area. It’s the last place Dean would ever have expected to end up, but his boys like it and he finds it amusing to drag Sam along. He looks like a giant compared to all the toys and little children.

“Dean, you and Cas,” Sam says again.

“Yeah, we’re trying for another one. Cas wants a girl.” 

“And what about you?” Sam asks.

Dean smiles. He doesn’t think he can begin to explain to Sam how happy he is. He loves his family, loves his boys, loves Cas and he wants more. Every time Cas falls pregnant, it isn’t just the changes in his body that Dean looks forward to, the sex where he’ll spoon behind Cas and press his hands to his stomach, feels their baby kick. He looks forward to the new little one, to the growth of their family, to another person to love. 

He looks over at his sons who are climbing over the soft shapes, practising jumping on each other and thinks how nice it would be after three boys to have a little girl. She’ll probably be just as rough as her brothers, a right little tomboy but he hopes that she’ll also be a daddy’s girl who’ll come for cuddles if she scrapes her knee. 

“I’d like a little girl to spoil,” he says. 

**

The first test is a store bought one. Castiel looks nervous as he holds it, waiting for the lines to show up and Dean hums Metallica because he’s impatient and more than a little nervous himself. 

When the test is positive, they phone the doctor. 

The second test is conducted in the doctor’s office and that one is positive too. 

There can be no denying it. Castiel is pregnant for a fourth time. 

Dean keeps his fingers crossed and hopes for a girl.

**

Castiel is three months pregnant and huge. Dean freaking loves it. He wakes Castiel up every morning with a kiss to his lips and then a kiss to the bump. He can’t keep his hands to himself, he wants to touch all the time. He’s at his worst when they’re out in public because he can’t help himself. He wants everyone to know that Castiel is his and that this is his baby. He slings his arm around Castiel and rests his hand possessively on the bump. 

People keep coming up to Cas to ask how soon he’d due and seem surprised to find out that he’s still so early on. 

The three month scan confirms what Dean has suspected for a while. Castiel is carrying twins. They have to wait till the five month scan to find out the sex of the babies and Dean still has his fingers crossed for a girl or maybe even two. 

He can’t stop the intense feeling of pride he has as they drive home from that scan. He’s given Castiel twins. Cas is so big and so gorgeous, glowing and happy, because Dean managed to get him knocked up with twins. They don’t make it home from the scan right away. Dean drives them to a secluded bit of road and it’s so much harder to fuck in the backseat of the car than it is when Castiel isn’t pregnant but they manage it. 

Dean stretches out along the backseat and Castiel straddles him and they rock together. Dean keeps his hand pressed to Castiel’s bump and he can make himself believe he can feel the movements, tiny and just starting, of both his children. 

**

The five month scan reveals a surprise. 

One boy and one girl. 

Castiel grips Dean’s hand hard and Dean knows that he’s been praying because he’s heard Castiel at night when he thinks Dean is asleep. He knows how much Castiel wanted them to have a little girl. He knows that Castiel feels that makes them complete. 

It’s going to be hard for them, having five children under six but Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

He always wanted a big family and fate always seemed to get in the way but now things are different. Now Dean has that big family, he has Sam and he has his sons and soon he’ll have another little boy and a beautiful new daughter. He has Castiel who he loves more than anything. Without Castiel he wouldn’t have his family, without Castiel his life would be empty of all these wonderful things. 

Dean bends down and kisses Castiel, just a light, quick kiss because they’re at the doctor’s office. 

When he gets Castiel home he’ll spend time stripping him down, fingering him opening. He’ll lick at Castiel’s nipples till they’re hard and swollen. He’ll suck at them and taste the sweet milk Castiel makes. He’ll get Castiel sobbing and wet for him, his cock hard and leaking. Then he’ll fuck Castiel slowly, just little thrusts and little jerks. He’ll make it last and he’ll tell Castiel just how gorgeous he looks – big and round and full - and how much he loves him. 

He’ll make sure Castiel never doubts that. 

Dean never thought it was possible to be so happy but he was wrong. 

“Let’s get you home, sweetheart,” he says, lacing his fingers together with Castiel’s, holding on to him tightly. 

This is Dean’s world now – 3am feedings, diaper changes, play dates with Sam and his boys and ridiculously hot sex with his beautiful, knocked up Castiel – and Dean wouldn’t change a thing about it.


End file.
